


This is why playing dog master is dangerous

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: Kuroko find himself in a strange game with his old blond friend, he doesn't even know how it happened. Okay, he does know, but still. Kise is fine with it, and he will tire soon, right?





	1. the dog master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 1

**The DOG-MASTER**

 

 

The blond hugged him tight “Kurokochiii!"

“Kise-kun let me go, I'm suffocating.”

During the Winter Cup their friendship was renewed, Kuroko and the other members of the “Generation of Miracle” were once again friends, thanks to Kagami-kun.

Kise let him go, but his smile was a radiating sun. Kuroko could even see a pair of ears and a tail wagging.

“Where are we going Kurokocchi?”  
“I promised to meet with Kagami-kun, so we're going to Maji.”  
“But Kurokochii, when can I take you on a date?” The blond whined, his voice trembling like he was about to cry.  
“Kise-kun don't say things like that, we're just friends.”

Kuroko remembered when all this stupid thing started.

One day Kise wanted to meet with him after school, and at a certain point confessed to him. They were in a little park taking a walk. The blond stopped to walk and turned to look at him with his body facing the sun, his light golden hair moving on the little breeze.

“ _Kurokocchi, I really really like you after all. Please go out with me.” His cheeks were flushed, that pink on his face made a strange contrast on his white skin, his golden eyes firmly fixed to his old friend._

“ _Kise-kun I thought you liked Aomine-kun.”_

“ _Ehh?? Why? I admire him, but I always liked you!” Kuroko couldn't believe his old friend. He was... loud and frivolous. He wasn't a bad guy, but he was never really serious about things._

“ _I'm sorry Kise-kun, but for now I can't trust it.” He didn't want to hurt the blond, but he didn't knew what to answer at the sudden confession.  
“Then, what can I do? What can I do to make you believe I'm serious?” The blond's expression was full of hope, but Kuroko didn't knew what to do, so he said the first thing that came in his mind._

“ _Be my dog and do what I say.”_

That was how all of this started.

They headed to Maji, where Kagami was sitting waiting for them with a pile of burgers in front of him.

“Kuroko!” He called when he saw them.

“Hallo, Kagami-kun.”  
“Hi Kagamicchi!”

The red head was disappointed. “Why is he here?”  
“Did you forget? He's my dog.” Kuroko's ways never ceased to surprise the red head, who sighted in defeat.

“Kise-kun, I want a vanilla shake please.”  
“Yes, I'm going. Just sit here and wait for me.” The blond ran to the cashier.

“Isn't he tired of this already?” Kagami was amazed that the blond was resisting this much, it was a month already.

Kuroko turned to see how the blond was doing. “And why are you doing it anyway?”  
“It's amusing.” The little boy talked with his deadpan face.  
“You're a fucking sadist!” Kagami was thanking he considered the light blue haired boy a friend and nothing else, because he surely couldn't do what Kise was doing. He couldn't really talk though, he also had strange tastes, being in love with a jerk.

“Kise-kun is a masochist, so it's all right.”

When the blond returned he placed the shake in front of Kuroko and sat beside him with his fried potatoes.

“How are things Kagamicchi?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, how's training?”  
“Hellish. Coach changed my regime and all my muscles aches right now.”  
Kuroko took a fry from Kise's portion. “Kise-kun eat it.” The blond complied taking it in his mouth.

“Ghh Kise that's gross!” Kagami couldn't handle the blond right now, nor the two boys in front of him flirting like that.

“Why?”  
“Why you say? You're like a frigging dog!”

Kise was smiling like the idiot he was. “I'm Kurokocchi's dog, so that's okay. Right, Kurokocchi?” Kagami could swear he was seeing a tail wagging under the table. It was strange that Kuroko had not put a real collar on Kise yet. He was horrified just thinking about it.

“Yes, Kise-kun.”

Kagami's appetite decreased instantly. Those two flirting in their own way so openly was so foreign to the red head that it was really making him uncomfortable.

“Right, Kagamicchi, didn't you have to meet Aominecchi these days?”  
“I'm not seeing him.”  
“Why? Didn't you wanted to play basketball?”  
“I have... something to do. And I had to talk with Kuroko today. And I can't do it with you here!” Kagami snapped.

The young model insisted to know what was going on, it was rare for the two basketball idiots don't meet up to play, they established a routine of play each other every week lately. “Why, Kagamicchi, I can help you. Did you two have a fight?”  
“We're not. And I don't want to talk with you here.”  
“It's fine, Kagami-kun, we can talk another time.”  
“Yeah.”

After they finished eating, they went to play a little bit, taking turns to play with Kuroko. Then Kagami decided he was hungry again and went home, leaving the other two alone.

“Kurokocchi can I kiss you?”  
“Kise-kun, I don't think this is appropriate.”  
“But I want to do it.”  
“Kise-kun it's futile wagging you tail, so don't even try.” Kise's expression fell from hope to sadness.

“Fine, I'll walk you home then. Can I?” He always accompanied the boy home after their meetings. And this time wasn't different. They stopped in front of Kuroko's home.

“I'll text you later! Cya Kurokocchi!” The blond left with a sad smile on his face and Kuroko went inside.

 

\--------------

 


	2. the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise wants to see Kuroko and let him know how much he loves him, but suddenly Aomine decides to usee all Kise's free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd (sigh), so if you see any typosor mistake let me know and I'll fix them.

Chapter 2

**THE DOG**

 

Kise was already happy, or so he was saying to himself.

Kuroko recognized his good will and said him to be his dog to prove he was really serious about his feelings. Obviously he accepted it. He could do it, for Kurokocchi. That way he could prove to Kuroko how much he was loving him. So every time he could, he asked the boy to meet. It didn't matter for Kise what he had to do, he would do it until Kuroko would be satisfied.

Why the boy was still thinking he was in love with Aomine he couldn't understand. Yes, the tanned boy was his ideal, he was so cool, so strong, his way of play basketball was the best, but Kise didn't love him, not the way he loved Kuroko. Kuroko was so cute and little that Kise wanted to protect him, but he was always ending up being the one saved by Kuroko.

That time, when they all were lost to even themselves it was Kuroko that saved them, with his basketball and his stubbornness. And when he faced Haizaki on the court and was losing, when he was on his knees and Haizaki was mocking him, it was Kuroko's voice that he heard. Kuroko had said he was believing in him, him...

That moment was still impressed in Kise's mind, it was the first time Kuroko had clearly said something like that to him.

That day Kaijou won the match and Kise was more than happy, more so since it was thanks to his old friend; Kuroko gave him courage and he reacted to Haizaki's words with his actions on the court.

He admired the small boy for a long time, and he also started to have feelings for him in middle school, but then they all changed, and their shadow disappeared. So now that they were reunited he didn't want to do the same mistake again.

Man, he was really hopelessly in love with the boy.

That was why it didn't matter what he had to do, he would do it until Kuroko could trust him.

A month had passed already, but he knew this was only starting, so he had no complaints, even if, sometimes, the blue haired boy was a little bossy.

Even thought these last weeks became impossible for him to meet with Kuroko, he was still talking to him by phone. He had a lot of work to do at his modeling agency, and when he thought he could finally be free Aomine wanted to meet with him for god knew what reason and didn't want to hear a no for an answer.

So the two of them met at the bus station and the tanned teen didn't want even talk, no, he wanted to play! How selfish could he be?

So in the end the blond had to play with his old friend all the afternoon since Aomine didn't want to talk about what was bothering him. And that situation repeated the week after, and then the one after that, with the Tohou ace going to Kaijou to pick him up when Kise didn't answer his calls. He really wanted to see Kuroko, so he tried to avoid Aomine, but the boy went to see him into the school gym. And he still didn't want to talk no matter what.

“Aominecchi why you and Kagamicchi don't see each other lately?” This time he had to know, so he started to make questions. The two boys were avoiding one another, he knew it because he had talked with Kuroko about it, and also Kagami himself had said that they didn't want to see each other, but he didn't explain the reason.   
Aomine was in a bad mood while launching the ball into the loop with a formless shot. “I don't want to talk about it. Just play with me.” That was his answer, like every other time Kise had asked. This time, though, the blond didn't gave up.  
“But Aominecchi you always want to play with him!” _And now you play with me and I can't see Kurokocchi at all._

“I don't want to see him and he doesn't want to see me. That's all.” That was the same thing Kagami had said the last time the blond had saw him.

“But why? I mean, I know you want to play with him, you're obsess...”  
That was enough for the tanned teen, who grabbed the shirt of the blond with anger. “Don't talk about that fucker ever again or I'll fucking use you as a sand bag!”

Kise was shocked. Aomine never said something like that before, nor he was this violent. What on earth was happening between those two? He just nodded and Aomine let him go, went to pick his things and left without a word, leaving him there.

That evening Kise called Kuroko, he was desperate, he didn't knew what to do and he also missed the little boy so much.

“I don't know what to do Kurokocchi. And I also miss you so much!”

“Fine, Kise-kun. I will try to talk to those two. And if you miss me I can spare some time for you. Saturday. Be here at 10.”  
“I will, thanks Kurokocchi!”

He was so happy. Even if he knew he would be the boy's slave all day, he couldn't resist to see him again.

He was so happy that it was difficult to calm himself enough to sleep that night, he would see Kuroko that weekend!!

\-------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a bit short.


	3. The two idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is actually troubled, even if he deny it. He can't figure out his own feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter, I promise more things will happen soon.  
> That's strange, I usually write longer chapters in my stories, but this time they wanted to be shorter than normal.

Chapter 3

 

**THE TWO IDIOTS**

 

Kuroko had tried to talk with Aomine, but, as always, the boy was difficult to deal with, and he couldn't say anything. After the word “Kagami” Aomine had just said “I don't wanna talk about it and closed the conversation. So Kuroko had decided to try to talk with Kagami first.

After school ended they played a bit at thenearby court and then went to eat something at their usual hang out place. Kuroko had asked his partner what really happened and the boy had started to explain the situation.

“So you like him and you're avoiding him for this reason?”

“Uh, well, yeah...” Kagami was clearly embarrassed, his cheeks red while he was trying to look everywhere but the boy set in front of him at a Maji stool, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“I see...”  
“Kuroko, do you... well you think this is... disgusting?” 

The little boy was looking at his friend, who was wearing a worried and tense face.

“I'm not.” He said honestly. “We are friends Kagami-kun. And if you are straight or gay I really don't care. As long as you're happy.”

The boy's face visibly cleared.

“But avoiding Aomine-kun, do you think this is the right choice?”

“I don't know. He's a boobs fanatic, he's straight. He would hate me. Or worst be disgusted.”

“I can't really help you here, I'm sorry. I was never in a relationship.”  
“I thought you and Momoi-san...”  
Kuroko, then, explained clearly the situation to his friend. “We are only friends. Even if she say she loves me, I consider her more like a sister.”

There was silence for a moment, while Kuroko took a sip at his vanilla milkshake.

“You know, in America, I had... friends that were disgusted. They said a lot of things about... this. I mean... about being gay.”

“I'm sorry to hear this. I though that America was more open-minded.”  
“Generally it is. But there's still people like that. And I know that here people is more... intolerant.”

“Don't worry Kagami-kun. I'm still your friend. And I'm not disgusted. And I'm sure that Aomine-kun is not so close-minded either.”

“Thanks Kuroko.”

“Though about relationships... Maybe Midorima-kun could help you.” He suggested.  
“That horoscope freak? No thanks.” 

“Maybe you can ask Takao-kun then.”

“You're right.” Kagami acknowledged, pensively. “After all he's dealing with Midorima every day, I really don't know how he can even do it.”

“I think Takao could actually be a good choice, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko agreed, hoping his friend would really ask for some advice, for the sake of everyone else too. And Takao could actually be a good choice, the boy was easygoing, but also a good friend, and he was in a relationship with one of the most weird people Kuroko knew. So he might be really able to help Kagami with his problem. “Anyway I suggest you to do something about Aomine-kun, because he's bothering Kise-kun since you're avoiding him.”

“That jerk... He said he had a date with some girl.” The red head complained.

“Maybe that was Momoi-san. She's also worried, because he seem to be in a very bad mood lately, so she's trying to distract him making him go with her somewhere.” But Kagami had no intention of talking about the Tohou ace any longer, so he changed subject.  
“By the way, Kuroko. Do you like Kise?”  
The boy, who was sipping his vanilla shake, choked on it.

The red head handed him some towels helping him to clean himself, while Kuroko was still coughing.

“Kagami-kun, don't say things like that so suddenly, please.”

“Sorry.” The boy seemed sincere, so Kuroko let it go. But that question did linger on him even after they left and he was home.

_Do I like him?_ He was asking himself, lying on his bed, trying to sleep.

He really didn't knew. He had never thought about it before.

That Saturday Kise was in front of his house at 10 straight, with a bouquet of “Forget me not” in hand, saying that the color reminded him of Kuroko.

He thanked his friend for the flowers and they headed out after he had put the flowers in some water. That day Kuroko led them to a shopping mall, he had to buy a new pair of basketball shoes and a new T-shirt.

He tried at least 10 pair of shoes, and as much t-shirts (because Kise wanted him to try them, saying that maybe the other would suit him more) before deciding on what to buy. All of this letting Kise go to choose things for him and making a mess, since the boy was a famous model, and there was no way he wasn't being recognized. So they had to escape a couple times from the blond's fan girls that day. And, obviously, Kise offered to buy everything for him, and he also payed for their lunch.

“You're distracted, Kurokocchi.” Kise complained while they were eating. He knew the boy was right, he was still thinking about Kagami's question. His partner and friend was usually an idiotic basketball junkie, but sometime he could say something bright. And this was one of those times. Though Kuroko had to admit, it was also something difficult for him to answer. He really did never actually though if he had some feelings towards Kise or not. 

He took a sip at his drink and observed his blond friend. Kise was always a bit too cheerful and annoying, but he was a good guy. He had delicate features, even though he had the body of an athlete. His blond hair suited him, though his smiles weren't always as happy as he pretended them to be. And, lately, Kuroko was enjoying the blond's company more, he had just noticed that. Was it because he got used to Kise's behavior? Or the reason lied somewhere else?

He stopped drinking his vanilla shake and his lips left the straw. “Kise-kun, why do you like me?”  
“Well, you're... so cute.” The blond said.

“Kise-kun, I'm a man, I can't possibly be cute.”

“I know you're a man.” The other teen clarified. “You're small and cute. But you're also stronger than anyone I know.” Kise's eyes were gleaming. “You always do more than anyone else, you're stubborn, and you never give up.” Now his cheeks were slightly red and for some strange reason Kuroko found that cute. 

“I love you because you're you, Kurokocchi.” 

Kuroko was watching the blond attentively, he was endearing in that moment, and those red cheeks were making him seem so handsome. Not that he normally wasn't, but he seemed genuinely embarrassed, and that was rare for Kise.  _Wait. Did I think of Kise-kun as handsome? Well, yes he is, he's a model after all. It's not that I was thinking about something else though. I was just thinking about him as a good friend._ He told himself that they were just friends, that he was seeing the other boy only like that. He said to himself that he found Kise handsome because he was so different to him, tall and well built, while Kuroko was short and his muscles weren't even worth watching. 

But Kagami's question didn't left him alone. Also, why he was still going on with that dog-master thing with Kise? Kagami-kun asked him about that too, but he still didn't have an answer. Why did he have even accepted something like that in the first place?

When they left the restaurant Kise had insisted they went for a walk in a park nearby, and then they headed home. The blond left after Kuroko had closed the door of his house bidding him goodbye.

Once inside Kuroko sighed. Why was he so bothered by Kagami's question?

**\---------------------  
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kuroko, he has to figure out his own feelings and is caught between the other two idiots...


	4. Why are they so stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuroko, Kagami and Aomine are finally sat together talking about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I know. The next one will be longer.

Chapter 4

 

**WHY ARE THEY SO SUPID?**

 

Winter was near, and the weather was starting to become cold, and Kuroko wasn't amused to have to be there, at Maji, with the two most idiotic of his friends.

“So, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, why are we here?” He asked, a little displeased. He wanted to be at Kagami's apartment right now, that was warm and comfortable, eating the food his red headed friend would cook, just as they planned two days earlier. 

During the morning lessons, the above-mentioned boy received some messages and he and the other person (who Kuroko already knew was Aomine) started to message themselves for at least half an hour under the desk, and after that Kagami looked at him saying that there was a change of plans and he couldn't avoid it any longer. Kuroko didn't understand what that meant, but his friend seemed nervous and was fidgeting while speaking, so Kuroko reluctantly accepted to go with him at Maji, knowing that he couldn't let things between his two friends continue like this any longer.

So there they were, him, Kagami and Aomine, sat at a boot, the two aces sitting beside each other in front of him, and both of them were really tense and stubbornly silent.

So even though Kuroko was a patient person, he really hated cold, (and just wanted to be at a warmer place soon) and he was loosing that patience waiting for the two idiots in front of him deciding to talk.

Kagami had bought Kuroko a vanilla shake, but strangely, the boy said he wasn't hungry. So he had only a cup of orange juice while Aomine was holding a coke without really drinking it.

“Well...” Kagami finally decided it was time to talk, obviously not being able to handle the situation with ease. “Do you remember the thing we talked about some months ago?”

Kuroko remembered. Also because it wasn't possible to forget about it, since everything the red head was talking about those last months was Aomine.

“Kagami-kun, we're talking everyday, I can't possibly know what you're referring at.” He lied. He just wante to make things difficult for his friend, since he had to change their plan at the last moment.

“Uh, you're right.”  
“Idiot.” Aomine said to the Seirin ace, gaining a stern look and a foot hit his leg.

“Shut up, Ahomine.” Kuroko sighed. The two boys where always like that, bickering all the time, it was a miracle they became friends.

“Anyway, Kuroko. I, well Takao helped me that time. He was actually good with his help.” The boy said, not without letting see how embarrassed he was. “I, uh, well...”  
“Kagami-kun I know you and Aomine-kun started to see each other again. It's been months now. I'm happy you were able to talk again and fix things.” Kuroko could understand Aomine for wanting to tease the red head, he also liked to do it some time. Though Aomine tent to go overboard.

“Ah I know that! I wanted to tell you first, you're my best friend, so...”  
“Taiga, you tell him or not? You're fucking slow!” The tanned teen snapped. He was not one to be patient and this time, Kuroko noticed, he was also tense and impatient more than usual, his cheeks were slightly red. And that was strange even for Aomine.

“Then you tell him?”  
“Ah? I agreed to tell him and that's enough.”  
“Then shut up.”  
“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please tell me before I decide to use a ignite pass on both of you.” Kuroko talked with a straight face, but the two boys in front of him knew he was starting to become annoyed. The boy took a sip on his vanilla shake.

“Uh, well, me and Aomine... we're... going out.”

Kuroko looked at the two in front of him, his face blank. Than he swallowed the liquid from the straw and the white drink went directly in the wrong place, making him chock on it.

“Tell me again?”

“You heard right, Tetsu.”

The little boy remained silent for a moment before speaking again. Of all things, he would never think the two idiots would ever stay in a room for five minutes without fighting, let alone date each other. Also wasn't Aomine straight? What about his boobs fascination?  
“I am glad for you, Kagami-kun.” He was sincerely happy for his friend. “But Aomine-kun, you know he's a man and doesn't have boobs, right?”

“Yeah I know. He has a perfect ass though.” As if his explanation was the most obvious thing in the world Aomine seemed pleased of his answer.

“I-idiot!” The red head's cheeks reddened like his hair.

“Kuroko, looking at them now, started to understand. Their bickering and insulting were their way of flirting. And strangely, they were cute with their cheeks red, even though, in Aomine's case, it was more difficult to see, since his skin was dark. Moreover they were both stupid, basketball junkies, they both eat a lot and were both scared of horror movies. In other words, they seemed perfect for each other. But knowing Aomine there was a chance that he could make the red head suffer, so he was a bit worried. 

“Aomine-kun, take on account that if you make Kagami-kun suffer, I'll use a ignite pass kai on you.”

“Don't worry, Tetsu, I'll make him scream my name every night.”  
“Ahomine, you're...”  
“Yeah I know, Taiga, I'm so handsome you can't resist.”  
“You're an ass! Stop saying those things!” Kagami's face was red like a tomato now.

Oh well, Kuroko thought, they seemed happy, and in some ways, they suited each other. But, he suddenly wanted to know something.

“Aomine-kun what about Kise-kun?” He didn't even knew why he asked that, and why he was afraid of the answer.

“Ah? Why are you talking about that model now?”  
“You were pretty close at some point.”

“I can't understand what you're saying. Kise's just annoying like hell with his hugging habit and all. And he has nothing to do with this anyway.” Aomine, then, paused for a moment before continuing. “And he's always Kurokocchi this and Kurokocchi that.” It was true that Aomine had stopped to bother Kise a little while after Kuroko had forced Kagami to do something about Aomine. But the two boys were close even when they were in middle school, and Kuroko was always aware of Kise's admiration for the tanned ace.   
Kagami was observing Kuroko in silence and Kuroko noticed it, he wasn't stupid and he knew that the red head would ask him about it one of these days. But, truthfully, he didn't knew why he asked that to Aomine, and why he continued that game with Kise either. He should have stopped that game months ago, but he was still doing it. 

He had to admit he liked to boss around the blond. But he was in no way flirting with him, as Kagami sometime insisted on saying looking at them. But then, why was he relieved to know that Aomine-kun wasn't interested in Kise-kun? Why he had the urge to know it? Was it really only because that way he could tease the blond more? And why he liked so much to pick on him? He was also pestering Kagami-kun, but it was somehow different when he was doing it with Kise-kun.

When they separated, Aomine went with Kagami to his apartment and Kuroko went home, he knew that during the evening Kise-kun would call or text him, (the boy was doing that a lot lately) maybe he would find something to tease him again. Then, again, why he liked to make fun of the blond so much?

\--------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kise though, he really try to conquer Kuroko's heart, but the boy is still oblivious.


	5. Kise's feelings and the wise couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kise is trying to conquer Kuroko, but the boy is still oblivious to his own feelings. He receives some advice though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is longer, I hope you'll like it.  
> Poor Kise have to still suffer for while, since Kuroko is so oblivious...

Chapter 5

 

**KISE'S FEELINGS AND THE WISE COUPLE  
**

 

“EEHHH???!!! Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are going out????!!!!!!” You could hear to blond's voice from two buildings away.

“Calm down, Kise-kun.”

The blond smiled. “Well, I noticed a while ago how Kagamicchi was looking at Aominecchi.”

“You did?”  
“Well, he's not so subtle. But to actually made him surrender and date him, he's really amazing-ssu.” The blond's smile was sad though, Kuroko thought that maybe it was because it wasn't him with the Tohou Ace, but the model was always denying to have feelings for the tanned teen.

“I didn't knew that Aomincchi could date men too. Well... thinking about it he never lasted long with girls. And he's too into basketball. Uh thinking about it, maybe those two really suit each other-ssu.”

“I just hope that Aomine-kun will not ruin everything and make Kagami-kun suffer.”

“Ehh you're right Kurokocchi, Aominecchi can me really stupid-ssu.” The boy crossed his hands and leaned his chin on them.

“I'll do my best too.” The boy said.

“Kise-kun, care to explain me what do you have on your head?”

“Ah, this?” The blond touched his hair, he had a hairband with dog ears.

“Since I'm your dog, I thought I could wear this. Am I attractive with it on?” Kuroko sighed. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

“Please, Kise-kun, take it off before everyone in this place turn to look at us.”

“But Kurokocchi, I'm your dog, right?”

“You'll be nothing if you start to do more stupid things than your usual.”

“You're cruel, Kurokocchi!” The boy started to pout. And for strange reasons Kuroko liked that expression.

Kise was a model, and he normally was using his “work faces and smiles” with people, but when he was with him, Kuroko made sure the boy couldn't do it. He didn't want to see those fake smiles Kise was using with other people, he wanted to see his real expressions, and so the teasing became the norm whenever they saw each other. Those was the only things that worked.

“Hey, Kurokocchi, can we do a double date with them?”

“I don't want to witness their flirting all the time. Besides we're not a couple.”

“You're mean, Kurokocchi.” Kise whined. “But I think I'd like to see them all lovey-dovey. Maybe we can all go somewhere?” He tried again, pushing for a date.

“I'm sure that if you invite them to a basketball court they will come.”

The blond smiled again that sad smile. “Yeah, I think they would come.”

As always Kise left when they were in front of Kuroko's house, and texted him about five times in the evening.

One week later the blond called him saying he had some tickets for an amousement park and asked him to go together. “I also invited some of the others and they said they will come.”

“Kise-kun, who else have you invited?” Kuroko was sure to know who, though.

“Well, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi.” Yes, as expected, the Seirin shadow thought. “And Takaocchi and Midorimacchi too.”

“Midorima-kun will come?” That was surprising, since Midorima usdually didn't like this kind of things.  
“Yes, Takaocchi said that they'll come.”

Kuroko sighed, he was doing it quite a lot lately, he was aware of that. He had no choice but to go then, right? With two couples. This would surely led to misunderstandings.

So that Sunday his dog came to pick him up at the bus stop. He wanted to go to his house, but Kuroko refused, saying it was more easy to meet there with everyone since the meeting place was on the way for them both.

“Kise-kun I can't breath. Please let me go.” He protested for being hugged by the blond after been arrived at the bus stop.

“Sorry, Kurokocchi. I missed you this week.”

“Ahh Kuroko, Kise. Hi.” A black haired boy approached them, with his bespectacled boyfriend behind him.

“Hello, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun.”

“Hi, Takaocchi, Midorimacchi.”  
Midorima simply grunted something intelligible.

Last Kagami and Aomine arrived, already bickering for only the two of them knew what, or maybe not even them.

“Well, let's go.” Kise smiled at his friends and they headed to the park. They already had the tickets, so, at least, the two idiots couldn't fight over that.

They started with simple attractions and in the cups the two idiots started to fight on who became sick first. They went to the pirates boat and it was quite amusing. But the Jungle cruise was a little dangerous, with Aomine that couldn't stay sit and made the boat roll, risking all of them to finish in the water. All because the idiot wanted to see the fishes and tried to catch one of them.

Kuroko refused to go to the roller coaster though, he really couldn't stand that up and down without throwing up. Also Midorima-kun remained on the ground, saying it wasn't healthy.

The bespectacled boy adjusted his glasses. “I didn't knew about you and Kise.” They were waiting for the other to come back from the ride.

“What are you talking about, Midorima-kun? I don't understand.”  
“I didn't knew you two were a couple.”

“We aren't.” Kuroko said, looking at the other with a deadpan face. The green haired boy looked back at him, pensively.

“Are you sure? I saw you two clearly flirt.”

Indeed the two seemed flirting on Midorima's perspective. Kise was always beside the little shadow, he payed for him, he was his slave in everything, he was so similar to Takao and his situation back then that he was shocked. It was like seeing himself in a mirror.

“I really don't know what you mean.” Kuroko, though, was really clueless, or simply he didn't want admit things?  
“Kuroko. You two seem too much like me and Takao a while ago. That's the only thing I will say about it today.” The Shutoku player adjusted his glasses again, trying to hide his blush. Seeing the two had made him remember his past with Takao and how things had changed for them after they started to date.

He and Takao were in that kind of situation before, with Takao who pulled the rikshaw for him, and was doing everything he ordered him to do. Even the most unreasonable ones. That was before he had started to accept Takao's feelings, or, more precisely, before he realized, and after that, accepted his own feelings for Takao. And now, looking at the two friends of his, he was seeing that dynamic again, this time as a third person. And he knew for experience that he could only drop some hints here and there to help the two to solve the issue. The rest was up to them.

The boys returned from their ride, Kagami and Aomine with a smile on their faces and Takao was teasing Kise for being so scared.

At that point Kagami started to say he was hungry and in some minutes also the others wanted to eat, so they searched for a place. Obviously, Kise payed for Kuroko, Midorima for Takao and the two idiots started a fight for who had to pay for the other.

“They never change.” Midorima said, his face showing annoyance.

“Ah, they're cute actually.” The blond commented.

Takao agreed with the model.“Right, Kise? They suit each other.”

“As strange as it seems I agree.” Midorima stated.

“Shin-chan you agree??”  
“They seem happy.” The boy said. “And Aomine isn't the selfish unpleasant person he was before.”

“Ah, that's right Shin-chan.”

Kise interrupted the two. “Also Midorimacchi is changed.”

“I am not.”  
“Yes you are, Shin-chan!”

“He is what?” Kagami wanted to know, joining them at the table with Aomine, placing a tray full of food in front of him.  
“Midorimacchi is changed.”

“Ah that. Well, he's...”  
“He's not so annoying as before.” Finished Aomine.

“Aomine-kun, please don't offend your friends.” Kuroko scolded the Tohou ace.

“I was complimenting him.”

Takao, looking at them, suddenly had an idea. “Kagami, why don't we go on a double date?”

“Eh? You mean you and Midorima?”

“Yes, and you two.”  
“Uh, well, we could do it, I think.”  
“Hey!” Aomine protested. “Don't decide things on your own.” The boy stole a fry from Kagami's tray and the other didn't protest. That was saying a lot knowing the two.  
“Well, I thought it could be good for a change.”  
“So you wanna go?” Aomine asked, seeing his boyfriend's face. “Fine. But I cannot guarantee I will not fight with that horoscope freak.”  
“That's fine with me, because I will not go.” Midorima retorted.

“Oh come on, Shin-chan! It will me amusing.”

“Yeah, right, Midorima, it'll be fun, so don't be an ass.” Aomine teased the green haired boy.

Kise. looking at the four, was feeling lonely. “I want to go too. Kurokocchi, can we go too-ssu?”

“Kise-kun, if you want to go with them, find a boyfriend or a girlfriend and go with them.”

“Kurokocchi, so cruel!” The blond protested.

After they all finished to eat they went on other attractions, the day was progressing well and it was fun.

Some of them wanted to go to the Hunted House, but Kagami and Aomine, at first, refused to go. Then Takao said that they were scared, so the two, vehemently denying they were scared for real, decided to go too. And, at some point, the other boys had to take them out before they destroyed all the house with their scared cries. How two 6 foot muscled boys could be scared of a hunted house in an amusing park was beyond their comprehension.

It was already evening when Kise wanted to go to the ferry wheel. So they went to wait in line for the ride and the blond wanted to ride it with Kuroko, who insisted on going with Kagami, and Aomine, who wanted to do “things” on it with his boyfriend started to protest. Midorima threatened to throw his lucky item on them, which happened to be a mystery novel book, but nobody cared for him. In the end Takao made the couples and he would go with Kuroko, Midorima with Kise and the two idiots together, so they would not bother anyone else.

Kise complained at that too. “Why they get to go together?”  
“Because otherwise we never go in that and the two of them will make us go mad.” Midorima said, already annoyed beyond reason. He also wanted to go with Takao, but his boyfriend was wise on choosing the couples, so he could talk with Kise and the hawk eyed boy with Kuroko. That was why, for once, he thought Takao had a good idea.

Thus now Kuroko was riding the ferry wheel with Takao. The sky was clear, and you could see the park below and part of the town with it's lights. The stars were already visible, their light contrasting with the dark blue of the sky.

“Kuroko, sorry if I tell you this, but... he's suffering like this.”  
“What do you mean, Takao-kun?”  
“I'm talking about Kise. If you don't love him, don't give him hope.”  
“I'm not giving him any.”  
The boy sighed. “Ya know,” Takao now was looking pensively out of the cabin window, “I have done the same for Shin-chan. I had always done everything for him, I also used that stupid rikshaw and done everything he asked me to. But even so, I always knew he was loving me back. He was only a tsundere about it and wasn't able to tell properly how he was feeling.” He was smiling at the memories. “And in the end he accepted his feelings and we started to date.” Now he turned to look at the other boy. “But Kise doesn't know what you are feeling, that's why he's suffering. If you don't love him stop this thing and let him go. He can't give up on you until you do it and tell him properly.” After that the boy didn't say anything else and the rest of the ride was silent. That, until Kuroko spoke. He had thought about Takao words until then.

“I don't know.” He also was looking at the panorama. “I'm still thinking. I don't know what I'm feeling.” After that Kuroko remained silent, and Takao let him think in peace. He could see the boy had doubts, in a way he was similar to Shin-chan back then. Inexperienced with feelings, oblivious to a fault, and in complete denial. Kuroko was clever and used to observing people, but maybe he was observing others too much and did not pay enough attention to himself, so, maybe, he may haven't noticed his own feelings yet. Thus Takao gave the boy a last advice. “Stop observing others for the time being, and start to look at yourself for once.

The ride ended and he exited the cabin first. Everyone was tired at that point and decided it was time to go home. Takao was staying at Midorima's house, so they went together and Aomine, who was practically living with Kagami, left with the red head, leaving Kuroko and Kise alone.

“Good night, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said and started to go to the bus stop direction.

“Wait, Kurokocchi! I'm going with you.” The blond reached his friend and started to walk beside him.

“It isn't necessary.”  
“It is. Let me do it. Please...” The blond was so expectant that Kuroko couldn't say no. Kise was really like a dog, he thought. They reached the bus stop and Kuroko insisted for the blond to go home.

The ride back home was quiet, apart from a boy who was listening to music at a really loud volume, so even though he had earphones on, Kuroko could hear the music.

Later, when he was alone in his room, he though again about the day and Takao's words didn't left his mind.

He knew that the boy was right, he had to end this dog thing. He would find the right moment to tell Kise, so all that madness could stop and they both could return to their normal life again. But why thinking of ending it was making feel so lonely? Yet it was cruel to continue this thing, and he knew it.

 

VVV

 

“Shin-chan what are you thinking?” The two boys where in bed, Midorima's parents weren't home that week-end, so the two had all the house free and had made use of it. Three times already.

“Kuroko. I'm thinking if he really does know what he's doing.”  
The dark haired boy smiled fondly at his partner. “Shin-chan is worried for his friends, so cute.”

“I am not!”

“You are Shin-chan, stop denying it!”

“Takao, stop saying those untrue things.”  
“Yes, yes.” The boy was still smiling at his tsundere boyfriend. “But, I think Kuroko doesn't know.”  
“How can you say it?”  
“Because today I tried to talk with him. And he seemed... confused. And in complete denial. I don't know, it's like maybe he doesn't know his own feelings yet. ”  
“That's strange. He's the most observant of us, that's his specialty.”

“That's why, Shin-chan, he may not notice. ”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He's too used to look at other people that he seem not notice himself at all.”  
“That make sense.”  
“Maybe with some help...”  
“Let them be.”  
“But Shin-chan...”  
“We can't interfere right now. And I think we already have done too much.”

“But if we don't help them...”

“Takao, they need time. If what you said about Kuroko is correct, then he need time to figure out his feelings, but eventually he will do it.”

“Like you have done? Fine, but I only wanted to help them.”  
“We're already done what we needed to. Now stop talking about them.”

“You're feeling lonely, Shin-chan? Or maybe you're jealous? Don't worry I love you more than anything.”  
Midorima's cheeks reddened. “Don't say embarrassing things.”

“Well, it's true, so why can't I say it? There's no one else here.” Takao liked to see his boyfriend so flustered, it meant he cared.  
The green haired boy grunted. “Just... kiss me and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Shin-chan.” The boy complied and made himself comfortable beside the green haired boy. “Good night, Shin-chan.”

 

 

\--------------

 


	6. The rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kuroko and Kise to talk. Will they solve their problems?

Chapter 6

 

 

**THE REJECTION**

Kise was on edge since he received a message from Kuroko the evening before. The boy wanted to meet and talk. He was scared about what the other wanted to say. It was never easy to understand what Kuroko was thinking, especially with his usual dead panned face. Even so, Kise had a tiny bit of hope since that time, when he was in a real pinch in that match against Haizaki. Kuroko had cried out loud to him that he was believing in him. That made his heart race, and encouraged him enough to fight even more to win the game.

Now he was fidgeting, trying to not panic about what Kuroko wanted to say to him. School hours were never so frustratingly slow to pass like right now. Just after the last lesson finished, he grabbed his bag and ran out of his classroom and school to meet with Kuroko. The time in the train seem never pass. People came and went, a mother with a crying baby was trying to make the kid stop, a boy left his sitting place to an old lady with a crane, a school girl was sitting across Kise reading a manga. None of those things could distract him enough. Finally he took the bus to reach his destination.

They met at the usual bus stop and decided to walk to a nearby cafe.

Kuroko seemed uncomfortable so he asked if everything was okay.

“I'm fine, Kise-kun.” They walked in silence for a while. They entered the cafe, it was a normal classical one, with pink tablecloth and white porcelains, they had really good sweets there though.

Kise had a coffee with milk, while Kuroko opted for a coffee with vanilla cream. They talked about basketball and their friends. None of them dared to approach the real reason they were there, Kise for fear and Kuroko because he didn't really knew how to say the things he needed to say.

Now they were taking a stroll in the nearby park.

“I think it's time to stop this, Kise-kun.”

“What?”

“Kise-kun, we're friends, and I'm happy we could be friends again after what happened at Teiko.”

Kise was looking at his crush and his heart started to ache. “But I think that this dog thing is gone too far.”

“I see...” The blond could only say those words, his throat was dry, his eyes were burning and he was fighting to not let go his tears.

“Kise-kun I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Just go back to be my friend.”

“I... was hoping that Kurokocchi could love me, but I see that it was no use.” He was trying to keep his voice steady, he was trying to think, but everything was under a heavy fog at that moment. His eyes couldn't keep avoiding tears.

“I... I'm sorry to have burdened you.”  
“Kise-kun...”  
“I... I'm sorry, I need to go now. Sorry if I can't walk you to the bus stop. I'll text you soon.” He couldn't stay there, he couldn't even talk to Kuroko right now. He couldn't even breath correctly.

He couldn't let Kuroko see the tears, the hurt.

He ran home as fast as he could (which was not less than an hour and a half in total of suffering trying to not let people see his tears, covering his head and face with the hoodie) and when he was there he went immediatelyto his room and shut the door behind him.

_Kurokocchi..._ He was in his bed, lying with an arm covering his eyes, crying. He knew it. He knew that he couldn't make Kurokocchi love him, but he had to try. He was in love with him since middle school. He had done his best. But it wasn't enough. All his hopes were broken in the instant Kuroko told him he wanted to stop their game. His heart had been shattered in tiny pieces, or so he was feeling at the moment.

The instant Kurokocchi said that he wanted to stop, that he wanted to be just friends, he could feel like his heart was made of glass and it started to crack and, finally, broke in a million of tiny pieces.

Midorima told him that maybe it was best for them to stop this thing about the dog, that maybe Kuroko wasn't interested in him, to give up or demand a real answer from the Seirin shadow. But he couldn't do it, he promised to wait until Kuroko was ready, and that was what he was doing, still having some hope.

But now everything was over. Kuroko wanted to stop it, he didn't loved him. He rejected him.

He cried so much that the fell asleep like that. Luckily for him no one was at home asinde him, so no one asked anything, no one... he was feeling so lonely... And he wasn't feeling like calling his parents or sister, he had never told them about his being not totally straight. He didn't knew how they would react, and right no he didn't need to argue with them too. So he just stayed on his bed, crying alone.

The next day he didn't went to school, his eyes were red and he had a huge headache. In the afternoon he had a shoot and his eyes were still red, the make up artist had to cover more than usual and he was scolded by the photographer, because he couldn't concentrate on his job. And later, he was also scolded by his manager about everything. That was not a good day for him.

After his work he returned to his home, spent, and he still wasn't hungry, so he didn't eat and went to sleep immediately. But he couldn't sleep, he continuously thought about what he had or, much better, what he hadn't, that Kuroko still couldn't love him. Was he not talented enough? Was the fact that he was a model? Or was his personality? Or was because he was a man? Was Kuroko interested in only women? He wasn't disgusted by their friends being gay, though, so at least he didn't hate Kise for not being completely straight.

The next days he tried to distract himself without success. Now he was walking on the street wandering aimlessly, and without thinking he sat on a bench in a street basketball court. He stayed there for he really didn't knew how much. The only thing he knew was that at a certain point someone was calling his name.

“se. Hey, Kise!”

He turned to see a familiar face. “Kagamicchi? What are you doing here?”

“I live near you know that.” He looked at his surroundings and recognized the place.

“Oh, right.”  
“Kise, what happened?”  
“I...”  
“Whatever, just... come with me.” The red head said, while grabbing him by an arm and dragging him along, writing a message on his phone. They arrived at the others apartment and the blond had no strength left. He sat on the couch lifelessly. After some minutes a warm mug of cocoa was in his hands.

“Now, tell me.”

“I... Kagamicchi I don't want to... I mean maybe you and Aominecchi...”  
“It's fine, I texted him.” The red head said. “What happened?”  
“Kurokocchi... rejected me.”

“Oh, that explain everything.”

“What is it that I don't have? Why can't he love me?” He knew that his voice wasn't steady, he knew that the tears that were falling from his eyes weren't something manly, but he couldn't do anything about it.

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“I'm saying, there is nothing that you doesn't have. You're handsome, famous and kind. A little too enthusiastic maybe.”

“Then why? Why can't he love me?”  
“I really can't answer to that. I don't even know how Aomine accepted to stay with me.”

“But, Kagamicchi, you're amazing-ssu.”

“I am not.”  
“You are. You're kind, and you can cook, you can play basketball well enough to beat Aominecchi and Akashicchi. And you have conquered Aominecchi despite him loving girls with huge breasts, I can see that.”

“Yeah, about that...” The boy sat near him “I always fear that someday he leave me for a big breasted girl, you know?” Kagami took his mug from Kise's hand, already empty, and put it on the table. “Do you want another one?”  
“Uh? No, thanks.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“I don't know, yesterday morning maybe.”

The boy sighed. “Well, I have to cook for Aomine anyway, so stay here for a while, I'm going to cook something.”  
“If Aominecchi come I better go.”  
“Don't move!” The boy ordered him. “He will be here in some minutes anyway. Keep him company so he can't bother me while I'm in the kitchen.”

Kise just nodded.

Aomine arrived about fifteen minutes later, he already had the key of Kagami's apartment. Those two were progressing fast. Kise was happy for them, but he was also a little envious. Those two seemed already a married couple.

“Yo.” The boy greeted him.

“Hi, Aominecchi.” He tried to smile, but he knew he couldn't fool his friend, he couldn't master his model smile at the moment. And his red eyes weren't helpful in covering his mood.

The boy sat near him on the couch. “So what will you do now?” Oh, so Kagamicchi hand told him already.

“What can I do? I... need time.”

“You don't seem being able to handle things at the moment.”  
“I... tried to do everything, but it seem I am not good enough. Aominecchi you're so lucky.”

“Ya know...” The Tohou ace was talking looking at the kitchen. “I don't really know how he can put up with me. I know I'm an asshole most of the time.”

“You also love big boobs, I don't know how he was able to convince you.”  
“Well, I don't know myself. He's simply the best thing that happened to me.”

Kise looked at his friend. What he had just said was so sweet! The old Aomine would never admit something like that. He was really changed. Thanks to Kagamicchi.

“I'm not good with words.” The tanned boy was clearly uncomfortable and Kise knew him well enough to know how much he was embarrassed. “But, you'll find someone. If it's not Tetsu you'll find someone else. Someone that will really love you.”  
“I don't know. Kurokocchi still is...”  
“You two!” Kagami called from the kitchen. “Set the table, dinner's ready.”

They took the plates and everything they would need. “I still love him too much Aominecchi. What can I do? Is it because I'm a man?”

Aomine looked at him with a plate still in his hand. “Look, I don't think you have something wrong. Tetsu is just... I mean...”  
“Uh?”

“Yeah I mean, I think that he is a bit slow in this.”  
“Kurokocchi is slow? About what?”

“You're still not finished?” Kagami was behind Kise with a pot in his hands.

Five minutes later they comfortably ate, with Aomine humming while stuffing his mouth and Kise complimenting for the meal. After dinner they played some video game, and Kise challenged Aomine with a fighting game. The boy could distract himself thinking about other things beside Kuroko for some time and he was thankful to the two idiots, whom he considered his friends. They helped him a lot, even though his problem still remained.

He was asked to stay the night if he wanted, but he refused. Those two needed some alone time and he didn't want to impose more than he already had. So he took the last train home, his mood a little bit less heavy thanks to his friends.

That night he was more relaxed and he could actually sleep, even if the ache in his heart was still there.

 

\-----------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a longer chapter, but it was necessary. Don't worry though, our Kise will be fine.


	7. The friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is still oblivious about his feelings, so it's up to his friends to help him

Chapter 7

 

**THE FRIENDS**

 

Kagami and Kuroko were punished again. Their coordination wasn't good at all lately, but that day was the worst.

“I'm really sorry, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko knew it was his fault. He couldn't concentrate for some reason.

“I'm not mad, Kuroko. I'm worried.”  
“What do you mean?” Kuroko was looking at his friend as if he really didn't knew.

“It's already two weeks that you're like this.”

“I will be fine.”  
“You will not. You're distracted. And not only when we play.”  
“That is not entirely true.”  
“Then why the other day you bumped on the traffic light while we were walking?”

“I was thinking.”

And last week when you were reading while walking you bumped into the student council president and made him spill his drink over his uniform.

“The book was really interesting.” It wasn't a novel but a book about history (and Kuroko didn't like history that much).

"And when you bumped into the literature teacher and made him almost fall from the stairs?"

"I didn't notice him."

"He's almost two meters tall Kuroko!!"

"He's too tall, I couldn't see him." At this point Kagami just rolled his eyes in despair.

“And yesterday you were feeding Nigo with the flower seeds instead his dog food.”  
“The package is similar.” It wasn't similar at all and both of them knew that.

“The day before you put the balls in the pool instead their basket.” For that Kuroko had no coming back.

The red head sighed. “You are distracted and you sigh all the time looking nowhere. And you're controlling your phone too much lately, even though you know that no one is sending messages.”

The boy sighed. He knew Kagami was was right, but he didn't knew the reason himself.

“You know, you're not the only one suffering.”  
“I don't follow you Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko this situation started when you rejected him. From that day you started to be like this.”  
“I'm only worried. Kise-kun seemed hurt.”  
“Are you sure that's all?”

”Mmm... I'm not sure to understand what do you mean.”

The red head was looking at hm, Kuroko knew is friend was worried, but he would be fine.

“Kuroko, usually when you're worried about someone you call them. Yet you haven't called or texted Kise at all. And we both know that he didn't contacted you either. You're looking at your phone, but he doesn't call you not send messages. He needs time.”

“How do you know?”  
“Because he told me. Actually... he sometimes come to my apartment. I found him one day sat on a bench at the court in the neighborhood. I couldn't leave him there, so me and Aomine took care of him. And from that day he sometime come to the apartment.”

“I see. I'm grateful to you two for helping him.” Kuroko bowed to his friend.

“He's also my friend.” The boy said. “You don't need to thank me.”

“Do you miss him?” Kagami asked him, taking a ball and shooting it into the net. “Do you miss his stupid cheerfulness? Is that why you check your phone so much? Because he didn't sent you messages ever since?” The red head made a pause before continuing. “Kuroko, you always observe people. But maybe you're focusing too much on them lately, and you didn't notice your own behavior, or rather, your feelings.” The boy was looking at him now, his kind expression was always comforting Kuroko.

“I... have to think about it.” Truthfully, Kagami wasn't the first one to tell him to focus on himself for once. And maybe, this time,. Kuroko would do exactly that.

He really needed to understand what was happening to him, and why every time he was thinking about Kise his hearth was aching. Was it just because he was worried? Or there was something else? _Am I missing him?_

 “I'm sure you'll find your answer soon then.” They finished their duties for the day and went home, Kuroko said he needed to think so he went directly at home instead hanging out with the red head.

 

\----------------

 

 

 


	8. the realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Kagami is trying to help his friend to understandh is own feelings. Will Kuroko find his answer?

Chapter 8

 

**THE REALIZATION  
**

“I'm calling Tetsu.”

“Aomine, I know you want to help them, but let me handle it.”

“I know Tetsu, Taiga.”  
“I know. And I know I met him a lot after you. But I see him every day.”  
“Taiga, Tetsu is just not used to this. I mean, he did never have a relationship before, he's a bit... ya know, he doesn't know what to do.”

“That's only part of the problem. I think he didn't noticed his own feelings yet. I already talked with him about this, so don't worry too much.”  
“What are you saying? He's the most observant...”  
“That's why.”

“What do you mean?”  
“He observe us all the time. That's why he didn't notice his own feelings. He's too focused on other people.”  
“Are you saying it's our fault?”  
“No. This is... ugh!” Kagami scratched his hair with his hand in frustration. “He's used to observe people for his misdirection. But he forgot to look at himself lately. So he didn't noticed what his real feelings are.”

Aomine's eyes widened. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes. And Takao agree with me.”  
“You and that hawk eyed guy talk too much lately. And I will never go in a double date again with those two!”  
“Oh, stop it. You had fun last time.” Kagami was amused. Aomine and Midorima were always pretending to not stand one another, but they were happy to have their friendship back, and possibly, more steady than before.

“You know,” He teased the tanned boy, “Takao said that you're a bit tsundere too. And I think he's right.”

“Ahh? I'm not like that four eyes.” The boy protested, making him laugh.

“Well, anyway, let me handle the situation.”  
“Mpf, fine. But if you fail I'll go to talk to him.”

“Yeah.”

So some days after he and Kuroko were punished again. Kuroko was so distracted lately that he couldn't even pass correctly and he lost the ball too many times. And, as per usual, coach punished them both, saying that since they were the light and shadow of the team they had to take responsibility together. But Kagami suspected she simply wanted an excuse for torturing him and make him train more.

They were doing the additional training when Kuroko started to talk.

“I'm really sorry, Kagami-kun.”

“I'm not mad, Kuroko. I'm worried.”  
“What do you mean?” Seirin shadow was looking at his friend with his usual deadpan face.

“It's already two weeks that you're like this.”

“I will be fine.”  
“You will not. You're distracted. And not only when we play.”  
“That is not entirely true.” It was true and he knew Kuroko was aware of that at least, but he decided to tell the other some little episode happened to make sure the boy couldn't find excuses.

“Then why the other day you bumped on the traffic light while we were walking?”

“I was thinking.”

And last week when you were reading while walking you bumped into the student council president.

“The book was really interesting.” It wasn't a novel but a book about history (Kuroko didn't like history that much, so it was obvious it was a lie).

“And when you bumped into the literature teacher and made him almost fall from the stairs?”

“I didn't notice him.”

“He's almost two meters tall Kuroko!!”

“He's too tall, I couldn't see him.” At this point Kagami just rolled his eyes in despair. Was Kuroko this oblivious?? _And they say I am the stupid one_...

“And yesterday you were feeding Nigo with the flower seeds instead his dog food.”

“The package is similar.” It wasn't similar at all and both of them knew that.

“The day before you put the balls in the pool instead their basket.” For that Kuroko had no coming back.

The red head sighed looking at his best friend. The boy was in total denial. And he didn't even realize it.“You are distracted and you sigh all the time looking nowhere. And you're controlling your phone too much lately, even though you know that no one is sending messages.”

The boy sighed at that, maybe realizing he was telling the truth.

“You know, you're not the only one suffering.”  
“I don't follow you Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko this situation started when you rejected him. From that day you started to be like this.”  
“I'm only worried. Kise-kun seemed really hurt.”  
“Are you sure that's all?”

”Mmm... I'm not sure to understand what do you mean.”

The red head was looking at his pale friend, was he really that clueless? The boy that observed so much the others was really so distracted to not notice his own behavior this much?

“Kuroko, usually when you're worried about someone you call them. But you haven't called or texted Kise at all. And we both know that he didn't contacted you either. You're looking at your phone, but he doesn't call you not send messages. He need time.”

“How do you know?”  
“Because he told me. Actually... he sometimes come to my apartment. I found him one day sat on a bench in the court in the neighborhood. I couldn't leave him there, so me and Aomine took care of him. And from that day he sometime come to the apartment.”

“He's also my friend.” The boy said. “You don't have to thank me.” Then He tried a different approach.

“Do you miss him? Do you miss his stupid cheerfulness? Do you miss his 30 messages on the phone every day? Is that why you check your phone so much? Because he didn't texted you at all lately?” The red head made a pause before continuing. “Kuroko, you always observe people. But maybe you're focusing too much on them lately, and you didn't notice your own behavior, or rather, your feelings.” The boy was looking at him, his kind expression was always comforting the light blue haired boy.

“I... have to think about it.”

“I'm sure you'll find your answer soon then.” He would be alright, he knew that. Kuroko was clever, more than him and he always helped everyone, so this time it was his turn to help Kuroko.

He saw the change in Kuroko, so he knew that his friend would be all right now.

They finished their duties for the day and went home, Kuroko said he needed to think so he went home instead hanging out with the red head. Kagami took his phone and sent a message to Aomine.

 

From: Kagami

To: Ahomine

He will be all right.

 

From: Ahomine

To: Bakagami

Are you sure? How do you know?

From: Kagami

To: Ahomine

We talked. He may starting to realize his feelings.

 

 ---

  

Kuroko went home thinking about what Kagami had told him.

It was true he was distracted, it was true that he couldn't play well enough lately. Or at all. And yes he was checking his phone, Kise didn't sent him messages from that day, apart one single text saying he was sorry and needed time. Was he missing his messages? Was he missing... him? It was true that he was feeling lonely lately, but he didn't quite understood why. Not until Kagami-kun pointed it out for him. His hearth was aching thinking about how much he must have hurt the blond.

Kise-kun was always around him since middle school, but he had always thought that the boy was in love with Aomine-kun, so he treated him like a friend and nothing else, even though Kise had always denied to be attracted to Aomine-kun that way. He had always though that Kise was handsome, well he was a model, but his golden eyes and amber hair were so dazzlingly beautiful, his sole presence could lighten a room, he could make it lively and noisy in an instant. He seemed strong, but he was gentle and sometime really clueless. He was strong in his own way, he was good at playing basketball, and even if he was an airhead he had always took his job seriously.

Kuroko's hand started to wander in his lower regions without him realizing it.

Kise was always looking at him with tenderness. His radiant smile could light a dark room. Still the boy was hiding himself under that model mask of his. And Kuroko didn't liked that mask, he liked to see the real Kise Ryouta.

His hand lowered his pants zip and touched what was inside, already half hard. Then started to wander on the skin there, his naked skin, his hand grabbed his shaft and started to stroke.

Kise's skin was white and smooth, his scent was always good, like flowers. Was it his natural scent? Did he use some cologne?

Kuroko was full hard now and his hand started to stroke hard, his rhythm steady started to become fast, his breath hastened.

Kise's scent always amazed him, so good, like his smile. That smile he wanted all for himself. The real one, not the fake, modeling smile everyone could see.

The boy had been with several girlfriends since middle school. How was he with them? Did they kiss? Did he had already had sex? And why was him, Kuroko, so obsessed now with all those questions? Why his heart hurt every time he was thinking about Kise with some girl? And was Kise good at Kissing? He should be, right? He had a lot of experience by now. Yes, he had relationships before, while him, Kuroko, did never have one. Could he be enough to satisfy someone like Kise? He, that he didn't even gave a kiss yet...

He was so near now, so near...

How could be Kise's expression while having sex? He saw the blond sweaty from his training, he saw him during matches, but he never really saw him naked, his chest... his abs, he never saw them apart some moments in the shower, and even that times it was never enough.

Did he ever modeled without a shirt? How was he with his ex girlfriends? Was he tender or rough? Could a boy like Kuroko really satisy him? he wasn't cure, he didn't even had breasts, nor muscles. Could he really be able to... do those things with somone like Kise?

Unconsciusly he imagined him under Kise's touch and not some random girl. HIm touching the model, him being touched by Kise...

He came all over his hand. And just after he descended from his height, he realized what he had just done. He jerked off thinking about Kise. He had... just... His eyes widened.

So that was it. Kagami-kun was right. Takao was right. He was feeling lonely. He missed the blond model. And he was in love with him. He was so used to have Kise beside him that he had never noticed his own feelings until the boy was gone. But now... he couldn't deny them anymore.

All the pieces now were in their places. All his teasing the blond, all his wanting to see the others real expressions, where his desire to monopolize the other, to not let him be with someone else and only look at him. His reluctance to stop the “dog thing” now made sense. He wanted the blond close, he liked the attention the boy was giving him. And when that had stopped he felt lonely.

Kagami-kun was right when he said that they were flirting, he could see it now. He flirted with Kise-kun, he wanted the ohter to look only at him, he was... jealous. Yes he was jealous of Aomine-kun, that was why he was relieved when Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun started to go out. he was jealous of Kise's past girlfriends, because he thought he would not be able to stand a chance against them. The  though he had nothing really appealing for the blond, and he was scared that if some really cute girl appeared, Kise would choose them over him.

And now he was also aware to having made Kise suffer all this time. He couldn't accept his affection because of his insecirities and fear, still he didn't want to let him go, and he made Kise suffer. And in the end he rejected him.

His eyes were teary. “I made him suffer. And now he can't contact me. Maybe... maybe he is over it now. Maybe he has found someone else... someone that doesn't make him suffer. Am I too late?”

He couldn't really sleep that night, thinking about the possibility. And the day after, at practice, he made more mistakes then before. And he and Kagami were, obviously, punished.

“Kagami-kun, I'm really sorry.”

“Don't worry, Kuroko.” The red head said, always kind. But Kuroko knew he owed him an explanation. And thanks. “Kagami-kun, you were right. I didn't knew. Or maybe I couldn't or didn't want to know.” He started.

The other was looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I... realized my feelings for Kise-kun.”

“Oh. Well, I knew that when was time for you, you'd realize it.” Kagami was a bit embarrassed.

“It was thanks to Kagami-kun. And a bit also Takao-kun. But it was when I talked to you that I really started to think about my feelings. So thank you Kagami-kun.” He bowed.  
“Well, we're friends. So... well, friend's help each other. And you helped me a lot of times.” He smiled at his taller friend. Kagami had always trusted him. He had never given up. And Kuroko was really grateful to have him as friend.

The light blue haired boy was looking at his light, he was really glad they were friends, the boy was  kind and more observant than people would give him credit. No wonder he conquered Aomine-kun's heart.

“Do you think I'm still in time?”

“Well, tomorrow we have a practice game with Kaijou, so... try to talk to him and find it out.”  
“Yes, Kagami-kun. I'll do this. Thanks.”

The next day Kaijou team arrived on scheduled time and went to the lockers. Kuroko looked at their ace, Kise wasn't smiling. He seemed tense and tired, as if he wasn't sleeping enough. He had bags under his eyes.

Kuroko was feeling guilty, thinking that it might be his fault, and his own earth was aching at the sight of the blond's sad eyes.

The match started and they took position. At first coach was unsure if she should let Kuroko play, since he made too many mistakes lately, but Kagami assured her that he was all right now, so she let him play with a “I hope it's true, because if it's not You're out of the court and I'll triple your regimen for three months.” Obviously she was talking about Kagami, because Kuroko could barely handle the normal one, let alone three months of triple regimen.

That day however, Kuroko was fine, he could play normally, even though his gaze was sometime on the blond ace of Kaijou team. He was determined to talk to the boy after the match, he had already made up his mind.

The match was intense, the two aces battled each other, one with his incredible jumping power and the other with his perfect copy. In the end Seirin lost for mere five points, but the coach seemed satisfied, even though Kagami wasn't. But that was okay, since that would make the red head train even more.

“Kagami-kun...” They had just finished to shower and headed out of the locker room.

“I know, Kuroko. Go talk to him.”  
“Yes.” Kuroko started to run. The Kaijou coach was talking with Riko-san and the boys where waiting outside. He reached them and called.

“Kise-kun.” But he noticed then that the blond was talking with Kasamatsu, smiling at him. His heart ached and his hopes dropped. He always knew that Kasamatsu was close to Kise. And maybe also attracted to him. And he was a competent captain and a goodhearted boy. So maybe it was natural that Kise was comfortable around him, and maybe, Kise could fall for him too. He was looking at them with a heavy heart, and thought to go back. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe Kise would be more happy with someone like Kasamatsu.

But then, Kise noticed him. He looked at Kuroko with a hurt expression. “Kurokocchi?”

Backing down, give up wasn't something for him, right? So Kuroko decided to try. He needed to fix things with Kise, even if the boy would reject him now.

“Kise-kun, I... can he talk?”

The blond asked permission from his captain and went with the Seirin shadow in a place where no one could hear them.

“Kurokocchi, I still can't deal with this, so please don't...”

“Kise-kun, are you going out with Kasamatsu senpai?” He asked, desperation in his voice.

“Eh? Obviously not. Why do you ask?”  
“Then... I'm still... on time?”

“I don't understand, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko then steeled himself, he had to do this. He had to know. “Kise-kun, do you still love me?”

“Kurokocchi, I don't want to talk about it anymore. You already rejected me. And I'm still trying to give up on you, so please stop.” Kise's expression was sad and his eyes teary.

“Then, can you lean down a bit, please?”  
“Uh, why?”  
“Just do it please.” The boy complied and a pair of arms were on his shoulders, hugging him.

“Kuro...” The blond model didn't finish his words. Kuroko's lips sealed the others with his own. And it was so good... Kise's lips were warm, and tender and so, so soft. And they tested like strawberry. Maybe Kise used some lipstick. But the other didn't responded, he disentangles himself from him.

“Kurokocchi that's cruel.” His voice was really unsteady and hurt. Kuroko now could really understand Kise for the first time. Being rejected was so...

“Kise-kun, please, don't reject me.”  
The blond was looking at him now, his eyes wide. “Kurokocchi?? I...”

“I... Kagami-kun made me realize my feelings.” Kuroko explained. “I'm sorry I made you suffer. I'm sorry, I was late.” He was looking at the blond, he couldn't give him up now, not now that he knew what he was feeling for him.

“So please, go out with me, Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi... are you serious? I mean...”  
“Yes, Kise-kun.” Kise now was looking at him with a smile so shining that Kuroko thought he was the sun itself at the moment. Even though the blond was crying, he was also smiling at him.

“Kurokocchi, I'm so happy. I really really love you.”

“Then kiss me, Kise-kun. Please.” The boy complied. And this time it was a real kiss, a kiss that made Kuroko's knee become soft. But it had to end at a certain point, because the two boys had to take some air. And Kasamatsu was calling Kise, the team had to go back. The two boys said goodbye then. “I'll call you later, Kurokocchi.” Kise waved at him while joining the rest of his team.

Kuroko watched the Kaijou bus go, becoming more and more little. But he wasn't sad. No anymore.

“I'm glad for you, Kuroko.” Kagami was beside him then, with a smile on his face.

“I'm glad too. And I'm really thankful to you. Kagami-kun.”

 

\----------------

 


	9. boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally their happy ending. Kuroko had managed to understand his feelings and confess to his crush.

Chapter 9

 

**BOYFRIENDS**

 

 

A week later Kuroko and Kise had a double date with Kagami and Aomine.

Now they were walking on the street, Kuroko accepted to stay at Kise's that night. It was already winter and it was cold, the sky was covered by heavy clouds.

“I'm happy, this was a good day and I'm with Kurokocchi.” The blond model took Kuroko's cold hand in his.

“I'm happy too.” Kuroko's voice was muffled by the scarf covering his mouth.

A light snow started to fall from the sky. Kuroko always loved the snow, it was really a good day.

They entered the house and Kise offered him something hot, which he gladly accepted.

The blond's house was very classy, as expected from a model. Nothing too fancy, it was simple, but everything mirrored Kise's personality.

They sat on the couch, comfortably drinking tea while watching some show on TV. Kuroko had his mug on his lap and put his head on Kise's chest.

“Kurokocchi...” The boy's voice was soft and... something else. Kuroko turned to look at him and a pair of soft lips were on his. He responded immediately and the kiss became more deep and passionate.

Teeth bit his lower lip making him moan softly and a tongue asked for permission to enter. He granted it, let it enter his mouth, let it taste him. Hands were on him, touching and making his body hot, and his heartbeat more fast. His own hands were on Kise's body, his biceps, his chest, so firm. his defined abs, so different from his, where so good to feel under his fingers. Kise's features were gentle, but he was also an athlete, his body was well toned and sexy.

“Kurokocchi, can we... I want...”

“Eat me, Kise-kun.”

At that Kise grabbed Kuroko bridal style and headed towards the bedroom. He gently put the boy onto the bed and started to kiss him passionately.

Their tongues danced in each others mouth, Kise bit his boyfriend's lower lip making him moan. His mouth on the pale neck, Kuroko's taste was driving the blond crazy, he bit the neck and licked it marking that fair skin and making Kuroko moan loud.

Being marked by Kise made Kuroko more excited, feeling his tongue on him, his hands touching his body, was making him so aroused and hot that he didn't knew if he could handle it. How could he not notice his attraction for Kise-kun all this time?

When a hand pinched a nipple the sensation was so strong he couldn't stop the moan escape from his mouth. He covered it with a hand.

“Don't.” Kise's voice was husky, low and so sexy... He had never heard it like that before. How could he use that voice? The little boy was hoping no one had ever heard that voice before him, but the chances whereslim, since Kise had been with girls before.

He looked at Kise and saw the boy's eyes, they were now golden and intense, unfocused. They were fixed on him, and him alone. That was making him feel more embarrassed.

“But...”

“I want to hear it, Kurokocchi. All of your wonderful sounds.” His lover, then, put his mouth on the other nipple and started to tease them both, making Kuroko a mess of moans. Was he ever so sensitive? Or was because of Kise-kun?

The more the boy was touching him, the more his mind became fuzzy, the more his body wanted more, just more...

Kise lowered Kuroko's pants, and Kuroko helped him to put them off. He was completely naked now, totally exposed on the blond's gaze, who was looking at him with his golden eyes, full of lust. His member twitched seeing those eyes and his cheeks reddened.

“You're so wonderful Kurokocchi.”  
“I'm not.”

“You are.” The blonde kissed him again and grabbed his member, already leaking pre cum.

“Kise-kun... nghh...”

The blond retrieved a bottle from the nightstand. “Can I, Kurokocchi?” The light blue haired boy was looking at the man in front of him, mesmerized by his beauty, his smooth skin, his well defined abs.

"Am I going too fast? If you want to stop just..."

“You can do it, Kise-kun. Please make me yours.”

“Yes, master.” Kise's dog attitude was still there, but for once Kuroko didn't care.

A finger circled Kuroko's circle of nerves around his intimate spot and then entered and started to loosen him up. When the discomfort disappeared another finger joined and then a third. Kise's fingers scissored him and at a certain point they hit something within him that made him see stars.

“Aaghh...”

When the fingers left he whined a little at the loss. “Kise-kun, fill me.”

“Kurokocchi, you really wants me to loose control like this? I'm trying to be gentle here.”  
“I don't care. Just... do it. Please.” And the blond, then, really couldn't do anything about his control. He entered his lover, slowly and waited for Kuroko to adjust to his size. Then he started to thrust in him. At first slowly, then he stabilized a faster rhythm. And every time he touched that sweet spot that made Kuroko go wild with pleasure.

“Aahnghh Kise-kun!” He knew he wasn't saying nothing coherent, but he couldn't help it.

“Ahh like... this... Kise-kun... there...”

He was so near... Kise's hand started to stroke his member, while he continued thrusting in him.

“Come for me, Kurokocchi.”  
Aahh! Kise-kun!” He came so hard like he never had before. His lover followed him just seconds after, inside him.

After they came back from their height, Kise took some towels to clean them a bit.

“Are you okay, Kurokocchi?”

“I'm fine, Kise-kun.” The boy smiled at him, a real happy smile.

“Kise-kun, next time I will take the lead.”

“Kurokocchi so bold.”  
“You are my dog, right?”

“Then... I'm looking for the next time.” The boy smiled at him and just after that, Kuroko blacked out.

 

**Omake**

“Kurokocchi, here's your shake.”

“Thanks. Kise-kun.” Kuroko took a sip of his beverage and picked a fries.

“Here, Kise-kun, eat.”

Kise obeyed and ate the fries from his boyfriend's hand, sucking at his finger.

“Hey.... I can't handle this!” Aomine protested, faking disgust.

“You two, stop flirting like this, please!” Kagami also complained.

“Kise-kun is my dog.”

The blond was looking at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes. “That's right, I'm Kurokocchi's dog.”

“You were good, so later I will give you a reward.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“Just stop please!!” The two basketball aces couldn't handle more than this from the new couple in front of them.

They were happy for their friends, really, but witnessing Kuroko and Kise flirting like that and being forced to imagine what they would do later when they would be alone was really too much for them, even though they also used to unknowingly flirt in front of people.

A sudden though came in Kagami's mind. What if Midorina was there to witness that too? Uh, better not think about it.

Later, in Kise's bedroom, Kuroko made sure to reward his dog for being obedient, taking his time and making him beg to have him. He rode him wildly but slowly, making him really beg for release.

Well he could admit it now, he was a bit sadist, but Kise was a masochist, so it was all okay.

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story.   
> See you next story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. My friend asked me once to write astory about Kise and kuroko that could involve ears, tails and that could be amousing. I tried to to it with this story.  
> English is not my mother tongue, so some mistakes may still be there (even with my endless fixing the story) since I don't have a beta reader. Let me know if you find one and I'll fix it.


End file.
